


Edward Scissorhands

by abluemountainashtardis



Series: Tachycardia [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis
Summary: “So you’re thinking of names?”Claudia shrugged. “I’m always thinking of names. "





	Edward Scissorhands

 “I can’t believe I went this long without candy floss in my life,” Claudia said eating something the size of her head.

 

“Well the fair comes round every year or so,” John said. “So you’ll never have to go without again.”

 

Claudia flashed him a grin. Then her eyes widened. “Let’s go shoot ducks!”

 

After winning three giant elephants, seven beanies, three pencil cases, and an eraser, Claudia and John were both banned from the shooting booth.

 

“Where did you learn to be such a good shot?” John asked.

 

“It runs in the family,” she said lightly. “I think I’ll call them Hughie, Louie, and Fred.”

 

“Fred?” John asked.

 

“I like Fred,” Claudia replied. “And it gets it out of my system.”

 

John grinned, eyes flickering down to her bump.

 

“So you’re thinking of names?”

 

Claudia shrugged. “I’m always thinking of names. And schools. The Hills area looks good. Or the Heights.”

 

“I went to Beacon Hills High,” John said. “Back in the day.”

 

Claudia smiled. “Any trophies on the wall?”

 

“I was on the lacrosse team for a little while, then we got a new captain – Finstock. I hated him, he took it way too seriously,” John laughed. “I quit the team two years before they won the state. Typical.”

 

Claudia laughed. “Cheated out of a trophy.”

 

John sighed. “My own fault, quitting when things got vaguely tough,” he glanced over at Claudia. “Learnt my lesson though.”

 

Claudia leaned in close. “How about we head back to the car…”

 

John’s breath stopped.

 

“Put these toys away and then go on the Ferris wheel,” she said skipping away. “They’ll let me on the Ferris wheel surely!”


End file.
